Um Gesto de Amor
by JenKrushnic
Summary: "Arrumou a gravata, passou a mão trêmula pelo terno negro, o nervosismo tomando conta de seu corpo. Escutou os passos atrás da porta, sua boca secou, escorregou a mão pelos cabelos e arrumou o buquê de rosas que trazia consigo." Jensha/Mishen


Ele apertou a campainha e esperou.

Arrumou a gravata, passou a mão trêmula pelo terno negro, o nervosismo tomando conta de seu corpo. Escutou os passos atrás da porta, sua boca secou, escorregou a mão pelos cabelos e arrumou o buquê de rosas que trazia consigo.

Ouviu a chave rodar na fechadura e deixou de respirar quando a porta abriu revelando o loiro surpreso. Estendeu as rosas pra ele, ajoelhou-se a sua frente vendo os olhos verdes do outro homem arregalar-se.

_Jen...

Sua voz saiu muito baixa, e ele fechou os olhos, enquanto respirava uma grande quantidade de ar.

_Misha, o que esta fazendo?

O loiro sussurrou enquanto pegava o buquê e o levava ao nariz, cheirando-o.

_Jen... Eu sei que você disse que nunca mais queria me ver, mas, por favor, não me deixe. Eu te imploro. Me perdoa se em algum momento eu te machuquei ou desrespeitei. Faz o que quiser comigo, me faça sofrer com sua indiferença, mas, fique comigo mesmo que seja pelo sexo. Mesmo que seja ausente de sentimentos. Não me deixe. Jen, eu não vivo mais sem você.

Sentia os olhos queimarem e a vontade de chorar o fez apertar os olhos. As lágrimas começaram a descer pelo rosto bonito. Foi então que ele viu o moreno alto aparecer na porta atrás do loiro, que continuava estático.

_Algum problema, Jen?

O loiro olhou pra trás negando.

_Misha, eu...

_Tudo bem Jen, eu já entendi. Desculpe-me por tomar o seu tempo.

Levantou-se, virando as costas encaminhou-se para o corredor. Queria sair de lá, queria fechar os olhos e esquecer que um dia tinha deixado o amor de sua vida escapar, por puro egoísmo e ciúme. Queria esquecer que um dia teve a chance de ser feliz com Jensen.

Porque agora o loiro tinha uma pessoa que nunca duvidaria dele. Nunca duvidaria de seu amor, como ele tinha feito.

_Misha, espera!

Ele ouviu o loiro gritar seu nome, ouviu os passos apressados dele. O elevador chegou e ele entrou com a cabeça baixa.

_Misha!

Ele levantou a cabeça vendo a porta fechar logo que Jensen alcançou o corredor.

As lagrimas ainda escorriam pelo seu rosto quando ele saiu do hotel, enxugou-as com a manga do terno, mas elas eram tão insistentes que ele simplesmente as deixou cair.

Afrouxou o nó da gravata, tudo estava o sufocando, não conseguia se imaginar em um mundo que loiro não fosse dele.

Seus passos eram lentos e sua cabeça pendia para baixo, os olhos opacos, sua tristeza quase palpável.

Parou subitamente olhando para o céu.

Imaginou como seria bom se algo lhe caísse na cabeça. Assim toda a dor que sentia iria embora, junto com sua vida.

Gotas começaram a cair.

Todos tentavam se proteger da chuva gelada, mas Misha continuava parado, ainda esperando que algo maior e mais pesado lhe tirasse o sopro da vida.

As gotas escorriam por seu rosto, encharcava sua roupa.

_Misha!

Ele virou-se vendo o loiro correr em sua direção. Esperou que ele chegasse mais perto, o vento frio congelando-lhe até os ossos.

_Eu te amo, e te perdôo.

Disse sorrindo, mas o moreno não fez nada. Continuava como se aquelas palavras de libertação não fossem com ele.

Jensen colocou a mão em seu rosto, sentindo a textura da pele que por tanto tempo tinha ficado longe da sua. Fechou os olhos sentindo o contato que tanto sentiu falta.

A voz fraca do loiro cortou o silêncio.

_Jared é meu melhor amigo, Misha. Ele veio do Texas porque eu disse que precisava de um ombro pra chorar. Eu disse pra ele que você era tudo na minha vida, mas que... Você não tinha certeza que eu só tinha olhos pra você.

Misha lembrou-se do moreno alto que estava na casa de Jensen e tirou a mão do outro de seu rosto, o ciúme lhe queimando o sangue.

_Ele não falou com você como se fosse apenas um amigo.

O loiro sorriu pegando-lhe a mão.

_Se você quiser, nós podemos voltar lá pra dentro e eu te apresento a esposa dele.

Os olhos azuis buscaram os verdes, Misha sorriu.

_Esposa? Então ele é casado?

Jensen jogou a cabeça pra trás, gargalhando com a felicidade repentina do namorado.

_Sim, Misha. Jared é casado com Genevieve tem três anos, eu acho.

Misha puxou o loiro, abraçando aquele ser que ele tanto amava.

_Me perdoa, Jen. Por duvidar de você, por tudo. Me perdoa por tudo, meu amor.

Jensen suspirou retribuindo o abraço. Ele nunca seria capaz de demonstrar todo seu amor por aquele homem que sabia exatamente como reconquistá-lo, mesmo quando ele pensava que tudo tinha acabado.

_Eu te amo, Misha. Quando vai aprender que só tenho olhos pra você?

Sussurrou no ouvido do outro.

_Acho que eu nunca vou aprender. Eu não entendo como uma pessoa maravilhosa como você pode gostar de alguém tão...

Jensen o calou com os dedos.

_Por favor, Misha. Só o que você tem que entender é que você é perfeito pra mim. Você é tudo. Sempre vou te amar.

Misha colou os lábios no do outro. Precisava selar aquelas palavras que soaram tão sinceras ao seu ouvido.

Jensen sempre seria seu. Largou-o e chamou um táxi.

_Acha que Jared e a esposa dele, se importam se você não aparecer em casa hoje?

Jensen sentiu os dedos de Misha entrelaçarem com os seus.

_Não. Eles vão estar ocupados.

Misha riu abrindo a porta do carro para que Jensen entrasse.

_Foi um lindo gesto de amor. Eu adorei as rosas.

Jensen sorriu.

_Posso comprar quantas você quiser, se isso te fizer sorrir assim.

_Não precisa me comprar me comprar rosas pra que eu sorria.

_Não?

Jensen beijou os lábios do moreno e respondeu baixo:

_Não. É só você me dizer o quanto me ama e eu sempre vou sorrir.

_Então... Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te...

E Jensen gargalhou enquanto puxava o moreno pra um beijo.


End file.
